Magic of flowers
by Dani4Short
Summary: AU! Paul and Dawn have been friends for years, both with failing relationships. Our two lovers can find their true love, in a garden of roses! First story, enjoy! Ikarishipping! PADL!


Oh gosh. This is exciting. My first story. Wow. Uh, I did it in, like, five minutes. Please, don't be too harsh. I am a beginner.

It's an Ikarishipping, of course. Sorry if their a bit OOC, but Paul does have to be a bit OOC for some loving ;) And they have been friends for years, in this story, so their bound to rub off on each other.

**Disclaimer:** My first one. A bit excited. Okay, well, LETS DO THIS! Danielle does not own Pokemon, any roses (Because my mum kills them all D;) or Beastly (Do I add that? I did mention it... xD

Well, here goes!

* * *

><p><strong>Magic of flowers.<strong>

"Paul!" Cried a voice. Paul turned around and saw his closest friend running to him.

"What do you want?" He asked sourly when she reached him, doubling over, panting.

"Seriously? What's wrong?" She asked, looking up, throwing her long blue hair over her shoulder.

"You don't know?" He sneered, wrinkling her nose. The girl bit her lip.

"Well, I want to hear the truth from you." She smiled slightly. "You can never trust rumours." Paul paused to look her over.

She wore a light pink singlet tucked into those high waist light denim short shorts and light pink ballet flats with a white cardigan over her shoulders. She was too dressed up to be randomly walking through a park at this time of night."What happened to you?" He indicated her clothing. The girl paused and looked herself over.

"I broke up with Lucas." She said softly. The girl looked up and met his eyes. "Now, your turn."

"Rose cheated on me with Gary." He said, turning away. There was a small gasp from beside him. "I know Gary didn't really have anything to do with it. I was watching." He looked up at the sky now, where there were stars shining brightly. He felt her small hand slide into his and give it a squeeze. "We were going out and I was picking her up after school in the courtyard. Gary was waiting for his grandfather when she kissed him." He had to stop, or his voice would break, and he wasn't one to show emotions. The two turned to look at the rose garden beside them.

"You know, every rose has a different meaning." The girl whispered.

"Forgot. You have the unhealthy obsession with flowers." He laughed slightly and she wacked his arm with her spare hand. "Don't hit me, Troublesome." He growled playfully.

"Sir Rudeness." She said, pointing her small nose in the air. Paul clucked.

"Pathetic." He shook his head. "Anyway, Troublesome, tell me about the stupid roses." He sighed. The girl sniffed.

"Dawn." She corrected. "And each rose had a different meaning." She let go of his hand and reached out, touching the closest yellow rose. "Yellow means friendship, joy, gladness, freedom and," She paused here for a second. "Promise of a new beginning." She whispered.

"What about the Orange?" He asked, indicating the closest orange rose. Dawn laughed.

"That's like you, a bit." She teased. "Orange roses mean passionate, desire, pure enthusiasm and fascination."

"Huh." Paul raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like you, actually." Another hit to the arm.

"Guess what red means." She was sounding like a teacher now.

"Something about love, right?" He tried. Dawn smiled.

"Red roses mean sincere love, respect, courage, and passion." She shook her head. "Well done you got the easiest one slightly right." Paul felt a slight jab at his ego.  
>"Right. What about white, then?" He tested, smirking. She returned his smirk.<p>

"White roses are called the bridal rose for sayings like 'You are heavenly' or 'I am worthy of you.' It also means spiritual love and purity." That rung a bell.  
>"Wasn't that in the movie you made me watch the other day?" He asked. Dawn clapped.<p>

"Well done once again! It was in the prom scene of Beastly." She grinned. "And that dude was _hot." _She added quietly.

"Excuse me?" His eyes widened.

"Nothing!" She sung, giggling. Paul frowned.

"Pink."

"Excuse me?" It was her turn to frown, but hers in confusion and not as much disgust in his last frown.

"Pink roses. Meaning. Say." He rolled his eyes. Dawn made a show of clearing her throat, making him roll his eyes once more.

"The pink rose is called 'The rose of sweet thoughts' and it also means grace and gentility." She waggled her eyebrows. "Can't get past me." She grinned, poking her tongue at him. Paul reached over and grabbed the only rose of a different colour in the garden. Breaking the stem a bit from the actual flower, he pulled it from the flower bed gently and held it to Dawn, putting it in her hand.

"What about this one?" He asked. But she was silent, staring at the flower in her hand. It's petals were a beautiful lavender colour and seemed to have bloomed perfectly. It shone in the starlight.

"Paul, this is a lavender rose." She breathed.

"What about it?" He asked. Dawn looked up shyly and met his eyes.

"The Lavender rose means love at first sight and enchantment." Her heart was thumping like a freaking rabbit, only she barely felt it. Paul's heart was soon in the same condition as hers.

"That's all of them." He told her, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ears. They only then noticed they were still holding hands, and their hands moved to link their fingers together. His hand trailed to cover her left cheek.

"And there is only one rose, which also means love at first sight; the one." She added, her blue eyes glinting lightly. Paul didn't let her speak anymore, pressing his lips to hers.  
>When he pulled away shortly, leaning his forehead against hers, he smiled, their eyes closed.<p>

"I never thought I would ever say this, but I am so happy the roses were here." He grinned easily. Dawn's laughter was broken by another kiss.

* * *

><p>Yep. I am sorta proud of this. Maybe that's just because it was my actual first. The only person to ever read my stories before you guys was my twin. She liked them and kinda pushed me to publishing them on this site. She's more of an artist, I want her skill, but she would like my story... ness... whatever words xD<br>I got the random idea from watching Beastly. Awesome modern take on Beauty and the Beast, look it up.  
>So, Read and Review. Flame away! At least I know someone's read them xD<br>Goodbye for now!  
>xx<br>-Dani


End file.
